In today's world of vast computing technology, many technology users are concerned with protecting their computing systems against malware. In an effort to provide such protection, some users may implement a security system configured to1 monitor the trustworthiness of files encountered by their computing systems. Unfortunately, while existing security systems may monitor the trustworthiness of files encountered by users' computing systems, such security systems may occasionally misdiagnose the trustworthiness of certain files created locally on the users' computing systems.
For example, a software developer may configure a security system to monitor the trustworthiness of files encountered by her computing system. The software developer may later create an executable file on her computing system. After the software developer has created this executable file, the security system may perform a scan of the files on the developer's computing system. During this scan, the security system may mistakenly determine that the locally created executable file includes malware. Unfortunately, this false positive generated by the security system may have a negative impact on the software developer's experience with the security system.
What is needed, therefore, is a mechanism that mitigates false positives associated with locally created files by causing security systems to treat certain files as trustworthy on the computing systems that created the files.